The First Five Nights 2
by PuppyLuv230
Summary: On Hiatus! After the remodeling of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Michelle (Mike) is back on the job, but with a new building, new animatronics, and an annoying co-worker named Jeremy Fitzgerald, her job is now harder than ever. But now there's one question on her mind: Why are the animatronics attacking again?
1. Introduction

**I do not own FNAF 2!**

POV: Mike

If you don't already know who I am, my name is Michelle Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike. Yes, it's a weird nickname for a girl and no, I don't know why people call me that. My theory is that it's a joke that started in elementary school and stuck. I'm 5 foot 9 with hazel eyes and long jet black hair that I usually wear in a ponytail. I am currently 25, and a bit of a night owl.

I finally graduated from college with a major in Robotics Engineering and now have my own apartment and two jobs that I love. What are they? I work as a nighttime security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I repair the animatronic puppets there. But the thing is, those animatronics are special.

When I started working at Freddy's, I found out that the animatronics came to life. I thought it was some sort of roaming mode at first, making them try to attack me, but I soon found out they were just trying to free the souls of the five children that were killed there. Apparently, the souls were transferred to the animatronics, causing them to come to life. For whatever reason, they only become active at night. Why? I don't know.

Jeremy: You're a freak for actually liking them, Mike.

This pain in the butt is Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy here is 23 years old. He has short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He got this job just because he needed the extra money, but I don't blame him. Having a younger brother who's terminally ill can be a burden financially. That's the reason why I'm able to tolerate him, no matter how annoying he is.

Jeremy: Oh, come on, Mikey. You know you like me.

Would you get out of here?! Okay, I'll admit that he's a real help and I can call him a close friend.

Anyway, a few weeks ago Freddy's was shut down for some much needed upgrades. They added a lot of new rooms, and some new animatronics were introduced. Since Becca moved away and took Nix with her, our cat that I rescued on my second night working at Freddy's, I haven't had any help for a while, so Mr. Fred, my boss, hired Jeremy to help me out at night.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

You've probably already talked to Mike about and who I am.

My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am 6 foot 1 with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. I am currently 23, and I love working at night. Or better yet, early morning.

I am currently in college trying to become a doctor so I can help my brother. Mike probably already explained about my brother to you. I got this job because I needed an easy way to get quick cash so my family can pay off my youngest brother's medical expenses, and being the oldest out of four children is not easy. You're wondering about my family? Well, it's just me, my mom and dad, my sister, and my two brothers.

Anyway, I found out that this job wasn't as easy or quick as I initially thought. It's a good thing Mike's used to this and here to help me. I likely would have never survived the encounter otherwise. Here's what happened…

**This is based on FNAF 2, obviously, but it's not going to be too much like the game. I'm only using the building layout and the characters.**

**I'm planning on switching the points of view so you guys can see how both of them cope with this ordeal. Wish me luck.**


	2. Night 1

**Here's the second chapter, finally.**

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

POV: Mike

"You remember the drill, right Michelle?" Mr. Fred asked about half an hour before my shift started.

"Yes sir!" I replied enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to be back on the job after so many weeks of reconstruction for the building. Of course, I was able to look after and repair the animatronics while they were in storage. I just wanted them to be back in the building as soon as possible.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mr. Fred said suddenly. "I hired a new worker to help you out now that the building is bigger. His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. He'll show up sooner or later, so don't worry about being alone since Becca moved away."

'So there's going to be a new worker?' I complained to myself. 'Great. Just great.'

"I'm here!" an incredibly loud male voice yelled as a tall male burst into the building.

"Good," Mr. Fred said, then turned to me. "Mike, you already know what to do. The power in the building won't run out as easily now but I'm still trying to save energy, so use the flashlight whenever you can. Be careful, though, because the battery power on the flashlight is limited. Help Jeremy as much as you can. He may be a rookie but he's a good worker, so try to be patient with him."

"Yes sir," I said as he left.

"So, it's just us," Jeremy mused, slinging an arm around my shoulders in a way that irritated me.

I threw his arm off. "Let's just get to our post," I said, trying to send him the message not to irritate me too much. Apparently he didn't get it.

"Come on, Mikey. Loosen up a little… Why do people call you Mike anyway?"

I sighed. "Mike is just a nickname people gave me when I was younger. Now, would you please be quiet? I'm asking you in the politest way I can."

He shut his mouth and fell silent as we continued to the Office. There were many changes to the room itself. For one thing, it was twice as big as it was before. Another thing was that instead of the two doors on the sides, there were two air vents that seemed to be big enough for even the animatronics to move through. One wall was almost completely missing, replaced by a huge opening without a door.

"How different is this from your old office?" Jeremy asked.

I chuckled. "Very different. Before this place was remodeled, the room was tiny and had two doors on the sides instead of those huge air vents. At least some of the stuff hasn't changed. The desk and all the stuff from before are still here. Just to warn you, this place gets a little creepy at night and weird things tend to happen."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What kind of weird things?"

I smirked. "You'll find out sooner or later. I'm going to look around to get to know the place better. Think you can keep an eye on the cameras?"

"No problem," Jeremy retorted.

"Good," I said before turning to head down the hallway. "And if you run into any trouble, just tell me."

I walked down the hallway, checking the four new party rooms, then the Parts/Service Room where my friends were located, then the Main Hall. I couldn't help but slow down as I entered the rooms meant for the children, which were the Game Area and the Prize Corner. I looked toward the Show Stage and shivered a little at how creepy the new animatronics looked. Of course, I thought the same thing when I saw the originals in the dark the first days I started working here.

I shook off the paranoia as I glanced at the Game Area. I thought I could see BB, Balloon Boy, quivering a little as if he wanted to move but was unsure about it since I was present. My attention was then drawn to the Prize Corner as music started playing.

'Calm down,' I told myself. 'This'll likely be a normal part of the night shift now that all this new stuff is here.'

I took a breath and moved to look inside Kid's Cove. I soon understood why Mangle was named that. She was in a heap on the floor. The poor thing seemed to have been mauled by the herd of ruthless children that had been in here for the reopening just today.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

As I checked the cameras, something seemed off. I saw a movement in the Game Area. Quickly, I switched back to CAM 10 and sure enough, Balloon Boy's head was moving to look towards where Mike had gone. The screen slipped from my hands as the realization of the situation hit me. I immediately jumped up from the chair I was sitting on and hurried down the hall towards the Game Area.

"Mike!"

"What's wrong?" she asked a little panicked, running towards me. "What happened?"

I grabbed her arm and basically dragged her back to the Office. It wasn't until I checked the cameras again that I figured it was safe to talk to her. "What's going on around here? I'd like to know."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but she knew something about this building that I didn't. I just knew she did.

"You know what I'm talking about, Schmidt," I said. "I know you do. One of the animatronics moved on its own. Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

She sighed before answering my question. "Alright. I guess it's time you knew. The animatronics come to life during our shift. I thought it was because they had some "roaming mode" or something when I first started working here, but I found out later it was because this place is haunted."

"Haunted?" I asked. "How?"

She looked sad for a moment. "I guess you didn't see the news or hear the rumors about this place. Something bad happened here a long time ago. Something that caused the animatronics to come to life at night."

I looked at her in disbelief as she continued on. "Look, I know it's weird and I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I promise they won't hurt us. The old ones won't, anyway. I don't know about the new ones yet. I'll explain everything later. Just… not right now."

I knew there was something she was holding back, but she seemed too reluctant to tell me anything else. I was just glad that the rest of the night passed by uneventfully.

**Just so you know, my theory is that Shadow Freddy is Golden Freddy and the Phone Guy is the Purple Guy. That will be mentioned later in the story, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up.**


	3. Repairs

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

~ Six hours before night guard duty ~

POV: Mike

"What's up?" a loud voice called from behind me, making me smack my head on the lower part of Chica's unhinged beak.

I was in the Parts and Service Room, attempting to fix the original four animatronics, who, once again, began to fall apart. Poor Bonnie and Chica seemed to get the worst of it. Along with the wear and tear they all had, Chica's beak was always coming unhinged and Bonnie's face was unable to stay hooked on.

Jeremy somehow got it into his thick skull that I would need help with repairing the animatronics, so he was standing around behind me and waiting for me to give him instructions, obviously not getting the clue I didn't need his help.

"I'm just trying to get Chica's beak back on correctly," I replied casually, finally getting the bolts back into place. Jeremy watched as I then went over to Bonnie to try and fix him.

"Why are you working so hard to fix these four?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I paused before answering. "They've been a part of this place even before I was born. I'd hate to see them go."

"I see," he replied, but obviously he didn't see.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I seriously had no idea why Mike wanted to restore those creepy old animatronics. They've never worked properly since the remodeling of the building anyway, so what's the point? And they'll likely never be shown to the public again since they were in the Parts and Service Room and not the Show Stage like they used to be.

Mike was seriously freaky about how careful she was with them. It was almost as if they could feel pain from the repairs she was attempting to make. Of course, I could understand why she didn't want to see them go. They were a part of her childhood, and she's been working with them for a little longer than six years now as the night guard.

"So, why do you like these guys so much?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of her as I could before she decided to close her mouth like last night.

She smiled as she managed to get Bonnie's face back on and hooked into place. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll just say that they're like family to me."

I sighed. "You're not going to tell me any more than that, are you?" I asked in defeat.

She shook her head 'no', so I decided to drop it until our shift starts.

**Finally got chapter three done.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was having major writer's block.**

**And yes, Fritz will be mentioned in one of the later chapters.**


	4. Night 2

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

Night 2

POV: Mike

The night began the same way it did before. Mr. Fred said his goodbyes for the night to me and Jeremy, and afterward we locked up. Of course, I made sure no one was still inside the building while Jeremy checked the cameras.

"Mike," he started once I got back to the Office. "You'd better tell me everything you know about this place. Why is this building haunted? What happened that I don't know about?"

I really didn't want to tell him, but everything was going to slip out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. This guy named Louis, who was the guard here a long time before we were, did some horrible things after he was fired. He caused the 'bite of '87', I'll explain that later, and stuffed five kids into Freddy's suits, causing their spirits to transfer to the animatronics. He tried to do the same thing to me during my fourth night on the job, but the animatronics saved me and he ended up in jail."

Jeremy listened, obviously a little skeptical at what I told him. He suddenly asked, "So, if Louis was put in jail, how come the spirits of the five children didn't pass on?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

I suddenly had this really bad feeling, and by the look on Jeremy's face, he felt it too. I checked the cameras and noticed that Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were already active, along with Bonbon, Chichi, and Mangle, but something seemed off. They all seemed… I didn't know how to describe it. 'Vicious' might have been the word I could use to explain what I was thinking at the time.

"What's up, Mike?" Jeremy asked as he looked over my shoulder at the screen, obviously noticing my distress.

"I-I don't know," I answered honestly. "Something just seems wrong. I don't know how to explain it or exactly what it is, but I can tell something's off."

I flipped through the cameras, searching for Freddy, but I couldn't find him anywhere. This worried me, though I didn't know why.

A crash was heard from the hallway leading to our office, and Freddy stumbled in. Something was definitely wrong with him. His body jerked every time he tried to move, and his eyes had a dead look that they had never held before.

"F-Freddy?" I asked, backing up as far as I could.

Before I knew what was going on, Freddy let out this terrible, blood-curdling growl and lunged at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that I knew was coming, but I didn't feel anything. I looked up and saw Jeremy standing between me and the much larger animatronic, his arm blocking Freddy's jaw. He was obviously hurt, his arm bleeding profusely, but he didn't show any evidence that he was in pain.

"Run, Mike!" he yelled, turning to look at me.

I tried to get out of the room, but Freddy slammed Jeremy against the wall and turned to face me as he released Jeremy's limp body, blocking my way. He suddenly lunged at me again, obviously trying to bite my head, but he missed and instead bit my shoulder, slamming my head against the wall in the process. All I saw was a flash of white, and as I blacked out, a tall black figure with a white face came into my line of sight, standing over me.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I could barely feel when Freddy slammed me against the wall. I could barely tell when he let me go. But I knew I had to do something to protect Mike. As I finally regained enough strength to force myself up, I noticed this surprisingly tall figure standing over Mike's body, which lay on the floor on the opposite side of the room from me, Freddy right next to whatever it was.

Making sure not to draw attention to myself, I quickly crawled over to the desk and silently opened the drawers, trying to find a weapon or something to help Mike. The only thing that looked remotely useful was this mask that looked a lot like Freddy's face.

I looked over to Mike, who thankfully was just unconscious and still breathing, and slipped the mask over my face. Carefully, making sure not to further damage the arm Freddy bit, I got up and quickly moved over to the figures, putting myself between Freddy and the tall figure, and Mike. Freddy started to growl again, but I cut him off by letting out a growl of my own, hoping it would be enough to drive the two off and away from Mike.

It was. At least, I think it was.

The two hesitantly moved away from Mike and out of the Office, retreating to wherever they came from. I stayed in the doorway of the Office until they were out of sight, and stayed there for a few moments after to make sure they wouldn't return before removing the mask and turning to Mike.

It looked like she didn't take much damage, but when I checked her head I noticed her temple was bleeding badly. That got me worried, but I knew I had to wait til our shift was over before I could call the paramedics. I checked the clock in the Office. Only fifteen minutes left before our shift was over.

"J-Jeremy?" I heard Mike ask. I looked down at her. She was finally conscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked, making sure there were no animatronics around and bandaging her wound with one of my shirt sleeves, the one that was still intact.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She tried to get up, but slipped and nearly hit her head on the wall. I managed to catch her before she did.

"I guess I'm not okay," she said after a few more attempts to stand up.

"I'll call the ambulance as soon as our shift is over," I stated, helping her up to sit down on one of the chairs in the room. "What happened back there? I thought you said Freddy wouldn't attack us."

"I thought he wouldn't," Mike responded. "Something must be wrong with them. They've never attacked me until now.

"We'll have to be more careful, then," I replied, checking the cameras.

Luckily, nothing major happened the rest of the night.

**Again, this took a while because I was having writer's block.**

**I had a little help from a guest who commented on this story (thank you!)**

**If you guys have any ideas for how this story should go, I'd love to hear them.**


	5. Hospital Visit

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.**

POV: Mike

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. After all of that, I only had a minor concussion, but my head still needed to be wrapped due to the laceration on the temple of my head and I needed a sling because my shoulder was dislocated. Both Jeremy and I were lucky. We had suffered minor injuries that would easily heal.

I was laid up in one of the hospital rooms, undergoing observation to make sure my symptoms wouldn't get worse. Thank God there was only one hour left before I was free to go.

Jeremy soon entered my line of sight. "Hey," he said.

His arm was in a sling too, the bite completely bandaged, and the side of his face was slightly purple and swollen. I hated the fact that he was dragged into this mess. Of course, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead.

"Hey," I responded, sitting up in the bed. "You look a lot better."

"You do too," he said. "You look better without blood dripping down your face."

I chuckled at his failed attempt at a joke.

"Anyways," he continued, "how much longer will you be laid up? I want you to meet my brother. He's being cared for at this hospital."

"I'll only be in for one more hour before I'm free to go, and I'd love to meet your brother."

"Great," he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The hour felt like an eternity to pass, and Jeremy obviously felt the same way. Finally, I was released once the doctors felt I was able to leave without any problems, except I wasn't allowed to drive myself home.

Jeremy nearly pulled me off my feet a couple of times while we were going to the hospital wing his brother was in, as he wouldn't let go of my good arm, no matter how many times I tried to tell him to.

We finally stopped at a door in a part of the hospital I was all too familiar with.

"Let me go in first," he said as he opened the door. "I want to make sure he's awake."

I chuckled as Jeremy slipped quietly into the room. My cell phone suddenly rang, and I answered it right away. There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing for a moment, this creepy breathing you would hear if someone was stalking you or something, before this sinister male voice spoke.

"You will pay. You and all your animatronic friends will pay."

The person on the other end of the line hung up before I could respond.

The voice was so familiar, but I had never heard it sound so disturbing. It was that same voice from the phone calls during my first nights at Freddy's as the night guard. Louis.

I could feel my skin turn pale as the blood rushed away from my cheeks, and I fought down the bile rising in my throat. I suddenly heard Jeremy approaching the door and quickly tried to regain my composure.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I was so glad that my 10 year old brother Fritz was awake when I went in to check on him.

He's technically my step brother because we have a completely different set of parents. I was skeptical at first when his mom and my dad got married, but that disappeared once I got to know him.

We could be considered best friends if not brothers, despite the 13 year age difference. That's the one of the reasons why the news of him having Leukemia was devastating to me.

"Hey, Fritz," I said, noticing him sitting up in his bed, reading a book I was unfamiliar with. It was likely from the hospital's library.

"Hey," he replied, coughing a little when he spoke. This worried me a little, because I didn't know if it was from his illness or from a lack of talking. "What's up, big bro?"

I hesitated slightly, unsure if I should introduce the two to each other.

"I, uh… I'll be right back," I finally responded, turning to the door and going to get Mike.

When I found her outside the door, she seemed kind of pale.

"Are you alright, Mike?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she replied, giving me a weak smile. It was pretty obvious she wasn't.

"Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I'm fine. Really."

I sighed, not fully believing her, and said, "If you say so, Mike."

I quickly ushered her into the room, nearly dying from shock as Fritz asked, "Is this the girl you wouldn't stop telling me about?"

Mike turned to look at me before giggling a little bit and turning back to Fritz.

"So, your brother talks about me? What does he say?"

Fritz glanced at me as I silently warned him not to say anything, and he gave me a mischievous smile.

"Oh, nothing much," he said, turning to look at Mike. "Only that he really likes you and you're the first girlfriend he's ever ha-"

I immediately cut him off, placing my hand over his mouth, but I knew it was too late.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, clearly not pleased.

"What he meant was, you're the only close female friend I've ever had," I clarified, realizing how pathetic that sounded when it was too late.

Mike looked confused. "You've never had any female friends before?"

"I have," I tried to explain. "I've just never really been that close to any of them."

"I see," she replied casually.

"You do realize how pathetic that sounds, right?" Fritz asked me, pulling my hand off of his mouth.

I could feel my face turning red at that, but Mike chuckled slightly.

"It's alright," she said. "I've never really had any close guy friends either, so I know how you feel. Oh, by the way," she turned to look at Fritz, "I never did catch your name."

He smiled. "My name is Fritz Smith, and I'm Jeremy's step brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Mike responded, shaking hands with him.

"Oh!" Fritz exclaimed. "I almost forgot to ask you if I could come with you to Freddy's one of these days. My birthday is coming up in two days and I'll be let out of the hospital then, so I wanted to know if it would be okay."

Mike and I exchanged glances before she turned to Fritz and spoke. "I guess it would be alright, as long as you listen to me and your brother and stay out of trouble."

He nodded and said, "I will."

As we left the room, I pulled her to the side and whispered, "Are you crazy?! After what we just went through last night, you're willing to put my brother in danger?!"

Mike sighed. "Just… trust me on this. I don't think that the animatronics would hurt an innocent kid, and either way, we can protect him."

I was about to protect, but then sighed, knowing she would put up a fight if I kept trying to talk her out of it. "Alright, but you better know what you're doing. I'm trusting you on this."

**I was originally going to have Fritz as something else, but my other idea wouldn't have worked too well.**

**My apologies to Muffins KuFuFu, but I am unable to use their suggestion. I'm having troubles writing for it.**


End file.
